


Loving this

by Kitten211994



Series: Fluff nothing but teeth rotting fluff! [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten211994/pseuds/Kitten211994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff teeth rotting fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving this

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys New story!

Laughter exploded from Tony's lips and Steve tickled him and blew raspberries on his belly. “Daddy no!” He giggled gasping for air.. Steve stopped looked at him and arched an eyebrow and said “You know what little boys that say no get right?” Tony gasped and tried to wiggle free. “Here comes the om-nom-nom moster!” Steve exclaimed noming on Tony's belly and arm. Tony bursts into even more breathless giggles until Steve stopped and scooped him up tossing him into the air and twirling him around. When Steve pulled Tony in for a hug Tony rested his head on Steve's shoulder letting out a tired yawn. It was way past his bedtime, but he had stayed up to make sure Bucky returned from his mission in one piece.  
He had and was already snoozing on Steve's bed because he had insisted “No daddy I'm big enough to sleep with you!” Steve however had a sneaking suspicion he would wake up to a crying Bucky and wet sheets. He quickly tucked Tony in next to Bucky before climbing in himself. As predicted around 5 in the morning Steve wake up to Bucky and Tony sniffing and soaked sheets. Sighing he got up, stretched, picked them both up and carried them to the bathroom before returning to the bedroom and stripped off the sheets.  
Returning to the bathroom, Steve helped Tony and Bucky out of their wet clothes and into the bath that Jarvis had run. It was the perfect temperature as usual. Steve glanced up at the ceiling and gave Jarvis a thumbs up and a smile, before turning back to his babies and grabbing the basket of bath toys he had gotten for them. He sat back just watching his boys interact.  
It wasn't long until the water started to turn cold and Steve pulled the plug letting the water drain out. “Daddy!” Tony and Bucky protested at the same time. Steve stood up grabbing the towels from the counter and turning back to dry off his babies. “Sorry boys, but you gotta be dry if you are going to help Daddy make cookies.” Both boys perked up at that and remained unusually still while Steve dried them off.  
Sadly it didn't stay that way and when Steve turned back around after grabbing clothes for his boys he caught them sighing to each other about something. Steve had about a two second warning before Tony took off in one direction and Bucky in the other laughing as they ran away from their Daddy. Steve sighed and shook his head before quickly taking after Tony as Bucky was easier to find because he could never stop laughing long enough to be quiet.  
“Tony quick, Minerva!” Bucky shouted from behind Steve. Apparently that meant something to Tony because Tony ducked just as Steve made a grab for him and changed directions charging for the lab. “Oh no you don't! Jarvis shut down the elevators.” Steve panted out slightly breathless.  
Tony bumped into the elevator doors giving a small squeak before looking at the ceiling and pouting muttering “traitor” under his breathe. It wasn't long after that that Steve managed to pull Bucky out of his hiding spot which had been under the sink. After that Steve let Bucky and Tony help cut and decorate the sugar cookies. Steve laughed as Tony made goofy faces at Bucky. He would never wish his life to be different. This was all he needed.


End file.
